The Odd One
by FireboltMidnight13906
Summary: Thalia was never understood at the orphanage. She didn't know her last name, or her parents. Her green eyes scared people when she was mad. When she finds Camp Half-Blood, she learns about her parents and why she was left behind. Thalia is an OC, and her last name is JACKSON. You know her parents, she doesn't. Thanks for reading :D
1. Birthdays

I stared at the clock on the wall. Only twenty more minutes before I could say I was thirteen.

The clock continued to tick, agonizing me as each second passed. Not only was I frustrated - I was tired. It was eleven forty, and it was dark and raining outside. I was ready to collapse on my scratchy bed, but I wouldn't. This was my tradition.

Five more minutes…

Finally, the clock struck twelve, and I smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Thalia," I whispered, before falling asleep in the orphanage.

* * *

When I woke up, someone was shaking me. I was frightened, and got up. "Where's the fire?" I shouted in fear.

Lauren laughed at me. "In the furnace, Thals. I wanted you to wake up! It's your birthday! You should be celebrating." My best friend looked me in the eye, and smiled.

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep…" I groaned.

"No. We're going to celebrate. I'm gonna change, and you will too. When I come back, I expect you to be ready, Miss Perfect Grades."

Lauren got up, and skipped out of the room, her light brown hair bouncing as she walked out.

I got up, and lazily looked in the mirror. My jet-black hair fell messily onto my shoulders, reaching my midback, and my sea-green eyes pierced themselves, as they looked back at me. Looking closely, you could see tints of grey.

I combed my hair, and it fell in slightly bouncy waves, instead of messy spindles on my head. I slipped on something besides my PJ's, and walked out of the dorm.

The orphanage wasn't exactly classy. It was dusty, and cramped, with wooden floors, stairs, chairs, and tables… I wouldn't be surprised if they had a wooden TV in the staff room.

Thinking of the orphanage made me wonder about my parents. I was told they were killed in a violent accident a few weeks after my birth, and that I was sent here. I wasn't sure why, but I despised them.

I had never met my parents, and no one knew my last name, or their first names. I knew they weren't dead. I had blurry dreams in which they told me to stay safe, and not to run away, they gave me up for my safety, etc., etc. They were alive and they just didn't care.

I never knew why my hair was black, why my eyes were greenish-grey, why I was ADHD, why I was lazy, why I was smart, why all of this was present in me. I didn't know whom I got it from. That's what made me, Thalia, mad.

They gave me up. They won't do anything about it.

* * *

I sat down at the breakfast table and looked at my 'complimentary' breakfast.

Apparently, scrambled eggs and two extra pieces of bacon was a complementary breakfast.

I still gorged on my meal like a mad woman, and made sure to clear all the bacon. People looked at me funny, and I glared.

"I still got to eat. Go back to your own meal," I said, glaring at them.

Once I was done, I took my plates to the kitchen and dumped them into the sink. Lauren found me, and giggled. "Come on come on come on! I got us tickets to _Wrath of the Titans…_" she said.

"No, you got it off of Netflix. That film came out in 2012," I rolled my eyes.

"We can go to the beach afterwards…" she made puppy eyes at me, but she didn't need to.

"Deal."

**Okay, it's short, but it'll get better. I'll update every Saturday.**

**Peace off. BOOP.**


	2. Poison

Luckily, Jackie, a close friend of mine from school had her parents. Well, one parent. Her mom wasn't there anymore; she left after her daughter's birth.

Jackie was probably the nicest person in the world, but she was creepy, too. She was, oddly enough, Canadian. Weird. She usually wore black ripped jeans, a Harry Potter t-shirt – her favourite book and movie series in the world – and combat boots, or basketball shoes. She had a nose piercing, and she always had a deep violet bracelet on her wrist. She had light brown hair, which was always dead straight. The coolest things were her eyes. They were violet, and broke you down.

Even with her gothic demeanor, she was still a great person, but aggravating her reached a scary end. Once, she broke Lauren's wrist after Lauren had the nerve to call Jackie dumb. She had a crush on some dude at school named Jose, and she invited him to watch the movie with us. He was sort of emo. He freaked me out. He was a Latino, I think. With the last name, Descesso, I'm pretty sure he was either Spanish or Italian.

We sat in her living room. Lauren was munching on popcorn, and her bright green eyes looked at the TV screen, watching the Titan's moves with admiration. I personally disliked the Titans, and watched for Perseus most of the time.

During the movie, Jose was silent. He was pretty cute, I suppose, but not my type. I caught Jackie looking at him, and smiled. Lauren made this odd noise as Perseus and the Gods defeated the Titans.

"Dude, chill. It's just a movie," chuckled, once the film ended. She looked at me, her poison green eyes piercing my sea green once.

"It's not fair. The gods were in rule for way too long. The Titans needed a turn. It's stupid. Freaking Zeus cut up his dad, and sent him to Tartarus again. It sucks," she said.

"Yeah, but remember Kronos cut up Ouranus," I reminded her.

"Because Gaia told him too. He had good reason, as well," she pointed out.

Before I could make another comeback, Jose spoke for the first time that night.

"Oh, per favore zitto. Voi due sono estremamente fastidiosi," he said in Italian, rolling his eyes. [A/N: Oh, please shut up. You two are extremely annoying.]

"What-"

"How 'bout this. Neither of them rule. Gods ruled, Titans ruled, Primordial ruled. Equality. No more gods. Comprendo?" he said.

"Comprendo," we said together.

"Beach time!" Jackie said, as she picked up her bag.

Not really listening, I got up. I grabbed my shoulder back and followed her and Jose out of the house. Lauren followed, and I sucked in a sharp breath. She seemed to be acting differently lately, and I was concerned. About myself.

"You okay?" she asked. She had a kind expression, but her eyes said otherwise.

"Yeah…" I lied. "I'm all good."

* * *

Once we got to the beach, I felt relaxed. The cool sea air brought peace, and kindness. We got out of the taxi, and paid the guy. Running onto the beach, we decided that the water was too cold. I was a bit disappointed, because I loved to swim, but I pushed it aside.

"Thanks, guys, this is awesome," I said. We had decided to lay down in the sand and just talk.

"No prob," Jackie smiled at me. Jose simply nodded, and Lauren said nothing.

We stayed in that comfortable silence for an hour, listening to the waves crashing against the shore. The sound of gulls in the distance, and the faint salty sea smell that oh-so soothingly calmed me down.

Then, Lauren got up.

A wave crashed harder against the shore. The winds got stronger, and Lauren's hair was whipping her face. Her green eyes were glowing madly. When she turned to us, she opened her mouth. Her voice was raspy.

"Ah, Thalia, Jackie, Jose, you are all very kind. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you all," she laughed.

I started to get up, but I immediately fell, and couldn't move. Jose and Jackie were having the same problem.

"What the-" I started, panicked, but I couldn't speak. I felt gagged.

"Oh, let's start with… Jose! Ooh, your mother would be proud. Too bad she's dead!" She cackled. A tear fell down Jose's face. He looked furious, and he was thrashing around in his invisible bonds.

"Don't even bother, weakling. Don't even try!" She looked at Jackie. "Oh, you're interesting. Your father was quite handsome."

Jackie, still able to speak said, "What do you mean, _was_? He's still alive!" She yelled, before being gagged as well.

"Ignorance, child. I killed him," she said softly. Jackie screamed, and a waterfall of tears fell down her face.

Then, Lauren kneeled in front of me.

"Six years, I've been posing as a child your age, pretending to be your friend, waiting for the right moment to make sure you were their children. You are. And once I kill you, I'll be more famous than the gorgons ever were," she laughed.

I was so confused. What was she?

Then, she looked at me. "You don't know who I am, do you? Oh, this is hilarious. Dear, I am the Lamia. Hunter and predator of children," she cackled, before transforming into a beautiful woman… with the head of a snake.

"Oh, your parents would be so… disappointed. Killed before you knew. Shame. I suppose, I'll just have to kill you and reunite you with them, eh?" She smiled wickedly, before pulling out a sharp blade, covered with green poison.

She came towards me, and made a small cut, barely bleeding, on my arm.

I screamed, and cried. I thrashed. The pain was unbearable. I felt myself losing consciousness, and then, a scream.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, I lost consciousness completely. I didn't know if I was dead. Just blackness.

* * *

**Ooh, you get an early chapter! :D What did you think? Cliffy? No cliffy? Good? Bad? Cheese? I don't know. But reviews help! Constructive criticism appreciated, your flames will be used for the following:**

**Making marshmallows**

**Burning Edward Cullen**

**Peace off, BOOP.**


	3. The Big House

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Opening my eyes, I realized I was in some sort of tent. My arm felt extremely heavy. I tried to lift it, and I had to stifle a scream. Tears rolled down my cheeks. The pain was unbearable. My arm was wrapped in a thick amount of cloth, and my hand was like a club. I tried to get up, but a large hand gently pulled me back down. I looked up in alarm to see a pair of violet eyes looking at me with concern.

"Oh, god! You're okay!" Jackie pulled me into a tight hug. I whimpered, and she pulled away. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's… it's okay," I mumbled.

Jose came out from behind Jackie, and gave her a glass. It looked like butterscotch.

"What's this?" I asked. He shrugged and said,

"They gave me this and told me to give it to you."

"Who's-" I began, but someone came in on a wheelchair.

The guy looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties. He smelled like coffee, and he was wearing this totally weird tweed jacket. He had kind brown eyes, and unruly brown hair, that reached his shoulders.

"Ah… Grover? We have some new ones," he said, eyeing the three of us. Some kid wearing baggie jeans and an orange t-shirt with the words CAMP HALF-BLOOD on it.

For some reason, those words were extremely comforting.

"New ones?" He raised his eyebrow. He looked about twenty-six years old.

"Yes, new ones. Can you please take them to the big house?" The man in the wheel-chair asked.

"Sure thing," 'Grover' said.

When the man wheeled out, the dude in the baggy jeans looked at us.

"Did you finish drinking that?" he asked, looking at me. I shook my head. "Drink," he said, "It'll help."

I took a sip, and recoiled. It tasted like brownies. Exactly like brownies from many years ago, before the orphanage. Times I didn't remember that well.

I drank the whole thing.

"What did it taste like?" Jose asked.

"Brownies. With a hint of food dye. Blue," I said.

Grover's eyes looked said. He said something like, "He would've loved that."

Frowning, he looked at us. He clapped his hands and said, "Follow me."

* * *

Once we got to the big house, Grover directed us into a small room, where a pudgy man and the man in the tweed jacket were having a conversation.

When they noticed us, they told us to sit down. The pudgy man dealt out cards, and I looked at them confused.

"Slapjack, child. Slapjack. The best game in history of cards," he said, and I nodded.

"So!" The coffee guy said. "How about you introduce yourselves then?"

We looked at each other hesitantly, but fortunately, Jose started.

"Jose Descesso. Son of Grazia Descesso," he said.

He nodded and looked at Jackie. "Jackie Dormens, daughter of Loui Dormens."

When he looked at me, I hesitated. Then, I said, "Thalia… um… nothing. Daughter of some people," I shrugged.

They looked at each other.

"Your name is Thalia. Who are your parents?" The tweed jacket guy said as the other dude pulled out a wine magazine.

"I… don't know. I've never known them. They're dead," I muttered. More confidently, I asked, "Who are you?"

"Chiron," the man with the kind eyes said, as the pudgy dude said, "Dionysus."

"What? You're-"

"That's not important. You do not know your parents?" Chiron said.

"No. I do not," I said firmly.

"Well, then, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**I felt the need to stop here. I'm sorta tired anyway. Two updates in one day, lucky you!**

**This was more of a filler anyway. :P**


End file.
